


The Not-So-Very-Much First Date

by mlmzoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blushing, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Lots of blushing, Luffy n Zoro both being nervous lads, M/M, Modern AU, admiring, rough housing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmzoro/pseuds/mlmzoro
Summary: "How well can you hold your liquor?" Zoro said, motioning towards the bottles of alcohol spread in front of them."Well, I dunno. I don't usually drink unless it's somethin' special." Luffy said with a shrug. He started to squint at the bottles, trying to pronounce their names in his head and failing.Zoro chuckled. "So, this is something special to you?" He propped his elbow up and placed his hand on his own cheek."Wherever you are is special enough for me, you know."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	The Not-So-Very-Much First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo another fic rlly rlly quick n fast to make up for the first fic I posted on here hfdshgh this time I had it beta read by Jesse i love them so much (Their Tumblr is : CowboyZoro and their ao3 is Vandereer!!!) so i hope hghgh this makes up for the first one and its enjoyable :")

"How well can you hold your liquor?" Zoro said, motioning towards the bottles of alcohol spread in front of them. 

"Well, I dunno. I don't usually drink unless it's somethin' special." Luffy said with a shrug. He started to squint at the bottles, trying to pronounce their names in his head and failing.

Zoro chuckled. "So, this is something special to you?" He propped his elbow up and placed his hand on his own cheek.

"Wherever you are is special enough for me, you know."

Zoro huffed, slapping Luffy's shoulder playfully. “That’s my line, idiot.”

“It can be our line.” Luffy suggested, rolling his thumb over his shirt's top button. Zoro’s cheeks were dusted with slight pink and a bashful smile formed on his lips. Luffy snickered. “Not even five minutes into our date and I already got you blushing huh?” 

Zoro grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine. He glanced over at Luffy before taking the cap off and pouring into the first glass. “So this is a date?” He chuckled, moving onto the next glass. 

“Oh, did I say that? Slipped the tongue.” Luffy said.

Chuckling, Zoro finished filling up both glasses and placed the bottle of wine back down. Offering Luffy a glass, to which Luffy took, he smiled. Taking a sip of his wine he leaned against the kitchen counter, eyeing Luffy’s reaction as he took a sip. Luffy obviously made a bitter face and shook his head in distaste. Zoro laughed in the middle of another sip, Luffy hit him lightly on the shoulder. 

Trailing his finger on the rim top of the glass, Luffy’s face flushed a little pink. Zoro took notice of this and looked at him, cocking a brow. Luffy only smiled sheepishly and took an awkward sip. His face made another bitter expression. Zoro rolled his eyes and took the glass out of his hands. 

“You don’t have to drink to impress me, you know.” Zoro said, placing the glasses down and turning his attention to Luffy’s face. Luffy only looked blankly at him. Zoro sighed and placed his hand onto Luffy’s own. Lifting the rough hand into view, he intertwined them together. Luffy glanced at it, before looking at Zoro and smiling weakly.

Zoro placed Luffy’s other hand on his waist, then placing his hand on Luffy’s cheek. Luffy’s eyes glanced down onto Zoro’s lips, which were tugging slightly upward. He sighed, leaning up slightly to touch their foreheads together. A gentle hum came from Zoro as he looked delicately into Luffy’s eyes. They swayed a little to silence, holding one another close. 

"The fact you're here, is enough." Zoro murmured, he leaned forward and rested his cheek on Luffy's shoulder.

Moving his hand to Luffy’s shoulder, Zoro squeezed it. Luffy paused, giving another blank look at Zoro. Their heads tilted back to look at one another and Luffy took notice of Zoro’s expression right away. His eyes were filled with want. 

Leaning up slightly, Luffy began to close his eyes. Zoro followed him, hands releasing from Luffy’s. His hands smoothed over to Luffy’s cheeks, while Luffy’s own slowly went for Zoro’s sides. Luffy’s breath hitched when he felt Zoro’s own tickle his lips. Zoro smiled softly as their lips brushed, feeling Luffy get slightly hesitant and pulling back slightly. 

Zoro’s eyes drifted open to look at Luffy’s face, he chuckled a little at how sweaty he looked. Luffy’s eyes fluttered open and his cheeks became pink. He started making an offended face, squeezing Zoro’s sides playfully. Zoro laughed a little more before calming down and wrapping his arms around Luffy’s neck. 

Eyebrows knitted together, Luffy cocked his head at Zoro. “What’s so funny?” 

Zoro smiled, shaking his head. “Nothing, it’s just-.”

“Did you fart?” Luffy interrupted, smiling playfully.

Now it was  _ Zoro’s _ turn make an offended face. “NO, I’m not like YOU where you’re rude during very serious and important moments like this.”

Luffy’s cheeks went pink yet again. Zoro blinked, wondering where the bashfulness was coming from. He then realized what he said and got flustered himself. It was silent for a moment, they both bashfully looked away at anywhere else than each other. Loving feelings turned into awkward slightly hurt ones.

“I ruined it, didn’t I?” Luffy murmured, knitting his brows together. 

Zoro shook his head, laughing anxiously. “No you didn’t, I was just…” He fumbled his hands a little on Luffy’s collar. “...You got a little hesitant and it reminded me of when I had my first kiss.” Luffy blinked and looked at him. “It’s just, you know, lips smacking together. Like kissin’ your Grandma, except not really because I’m your boyfriend. No need to be so scared.” Luffy laughed, cocking his brow. “Okay, that sounded really bad.” 

Luffy hummed in response, hands smoothed up and down Zoro’s sides. “I’m your boyfriend?” His eyes flickered up to Zoro’s face, smirking. 

“I mean…” Zoro murmured, rubbing circles with his finger on Luffy’s upper back. He glanced at Luffy’s lips, smirking back. “...A kiss can make it official.” 

Luffy laughed, patting Zoro’s side with one hand. “Well, I’m not so sure after the Grandma bit, I don’t think I can kiss you without thinking of you as a Granny.” He joked. Zoro slapped his back, puffing out his cheeks. Luffy laughed some more, digging his face into Zoro’s neck. “I’m kidding!” Zoro huffed. “I said I’m kidding, Grandma!” 

“Now you’re ruining it.” Zoro complained, rolling his eyes.

Luffy whined, leaning back and pouting his face. “I can make it up to you!” 

“Dunno Luffy, the moods already gone.” He lied, dramatically pulling away. “Maybe in another life, Monkey D. Luffy, we can be together.” Luffy whined some more, stomped his foot, and went to reach for Zoro. Zoro stepped away, dodging Luffy’s hands, and ran towards his bedroom. 

Tumbling onto his bed with Luffy running down the hall, he waited for the impact of a bodyslam. Zoro hid his face with pillows as he heard Luffy’s sandals slap towards the door. A laugh came from Luffy as he jumped up onto Zoro. Zoro groaned a bit when Luffy’s knees dug into his back from impact, hurting him a little. 

“Ouch, my poor Granny back!” Zoro muffled through the pillows and sheets. Luffy laughed in response and smacked his back. Zoro groaned dramatically like Luffy just broke a bone. “My poor brittle bones!” Another laugh.

Luffy started to grip onto the pillow shielding Zoro’s face off, to which Zoro started kicking Luffy’s back in defense. Luffy wrestled with his legs to immobilize him, panting out of breath. Zoro kept kicking until Luffy grabbed both his legs, held them down, and sat on them. 

Hands started to grip for the pillows once again, trying to pry off Zoro’s fingers in the process as well. Zoro kept laughing under the pillow and making more teasing remarks. Eventually Luffy got the pillow off and threw it onto the floor. Zoro went to reach for another one before Luffy grabbed both his wrists, flipped him over, and pinned them on each side of his head. 

They both were panting, laughing, and smiling. It soon died down, leaving them quietly smiling at one another. Luffy’s hands slowly smoothed over from Zoro’s wrists to his hands, intertwining them. He rubbed his thumbs over Zoro’s, smile disappearing a little. Zoro’s smile disappeared as well, as he looked up into Luffy’s eyes.

Zoro’s heart raced as Luffy leaned down towards his face, his eyes flickering at Zoro’s lips. Zoro swallowed, squeezing Luffy’s hands. Just a minute ago he was laughing at Luffy being shy, now he’s the one in the position. Both of their eyes drifted closed as their lips brushed briefly, Luffy paused.

“Zoro,” He whispered. Zoro’s eyes fluttered open and he looked into his Luffy's own. Luffy licked his lips and exhaled. Thumbs rolling gently against one another nervously, Luffy studied Zoro’s face. Zoro’s cheeks were stained crimson, blending with his copper skin. His lips were slightly chapped, eyelids drifted halfway down his silver eyes, sage eyebrows resting softly, and golden teardrop earrings separated partly. Luffy smiled to himself, he thought Zoro was beautiful.

“What’s wrong?” Zoro murmured. 

“Nothing,” Luffy breathed. He leaned back down to Zoro, both of their eyes closing once again. “I just want to remember every detail.” Zoro’s breath hitched. “I never want to forget this.”

Zoro’s cheeks burned at Luffy’s words, but burned even more when their lips finally connected. Luffy was delicate, as though Zoro might break. Well, he already broke him, but he was treating him like he was precious. Zoro would usually dislike being handled this way, he wasn’t fragile, but with Luffy it felt special. It felt like he was being cared for, it made his heart swell. 

They broke apart and Luffy started to lean back, but Zoro leaned forward and kissed him again. Giving Luffy the same treatment and kissing him back gently. Luffy hummed, leaning back down and releasing his hands from Zoro’s. Luffy’s hands planted at Zoro’s sides, while Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy’s neck. They kept pecking kisses on each other’s lips, not wanting to pull away. 

Zoro went and gave a quick peck on Luffy's nose. Luffy chuckled and kissed Zoro's forehead. His hands circled at Zoro's sides, as he kissed his jawline and traced back to his lip's again. Zoro laughed a little and kissed back.

Eventually they parted, smiling and panting slightly. Luffy smiled down at Zoro, whose chest was quickly going up and down. He smiled back, hand reaching up to run through Luffy’s hair. Luffy plopped down on top of Zoro, resting his face on his chest. Zoro kept playing with Luffy’s black locks and murmured something about his hair being greasy.

Luffy looked up at Zoro’s face, grinning ear-to-ear. “So, I’m your boyfriend now, yeah?” 

“I guess so,” Zoro snickered. He ruffled the top of Luffy’s head and Luffy nuzzled into his chest. “It’s sorta funny how this whole thing started from drinking wine, to calling me a Grandma, then us wrestling, and then our first kiss.” 

A muffled laugh came from Luffy as he picked his face up again. “Sounds like the perfect first date to me.”

“You know this really wasn’t a date. I’d say this was like, a playdate if anything.” 

“Oh shut up, this felt like I was in a retirement home.” Luffy snarked back. Zoro rolled his eyes and chuckled. Luffy puffed out his cheeks and smiled. “Though, if you want to go on a… date date… we can go out to eat.”

“Hm, are you going to take me to McDonalds?” 

“No!” Luffy retorted “I meant somewhere fancy-shmancy, like the Baratie.”

“...And see that shit cook? Not a chance.” Zoro grumbled. “I’m going to be real, I don’t care where we go, take me to a garbage dump if you want to. I love being with you, where we are doesn’t matter shit to me.” He patted Luffy’s head, Luffy smiled. “But if you  _ do _ take me to a fancy place though, you’re paying the bill.”

Luffy shrugged, resting his cheek on his chest. “That’s fair.” He looked back up to Zoro. “So it’s a date?” 

“Yeah, it’s a date.”


End file.
